Saviour
by Joesgirlfriendandpercyssister
Summary: Mac and Jack go to rescue a Mi6 agent from the grips of a cartel


They had come for them. There was no turning back now. Nothing could be done now. Absolutely nothing.

Mac and Jack ran around the corner, running for their lives. Gunshots blasted the walls behind them to bits. The package wriggle in their arms.

Shit... It was like all living hell had come at that exact moment, discovering them for who they really were.

They had been sent into Miami to find a 'national asset'. Not their boss's, Matty, words, but the words of the CIA. They had been told absolutely nothing. All they knew was that this asset had been captured by a drug cartel and was being held in Miami. This knowledge drove Jack up the wall and into the car park beside them.

"What do you mean 'that's all we know'? They must have given us more information. Hell, we need more information!"

"Just get your butt on that plane, Jack!" Matty exclaimed warily. She knew what Jack was like.

Once they had gotten to Miami, they met up with CIA Agent Garrison.

"What or he'll, who exactly is this asset? Because if we don't know what the hell we are meant to be getting, then, how are we meant to find it?" asked Jack.

He was completely furious. He had previously worked for the CIA but had never found them this secretive.

"Gentlemen, this is an off-the-books mission.

The package is MISO Special Agent Grace Holmes. She is the best of the best who is on loan to us from them. If word got out that she was missing, which, it would, if we were conducting the investigation, it would cause an international incident. It is of the utmost importance that you two find her ASAP."

Mac shook his head. He had trained the girl in EOD tech. For the SAS.

Two years ago, he had been asked to guest lecture at a seminar for them about bomb disposal and they had talked for some time afterwards. He was the only person he had ever trained, even if it wasn't properly! He couldn't believe that she was a 'national asset'.

"What intelligence do you have on where she is being held?" he asked.

Both himself and Jack knew that nothing could be done if there was no intelligence offered. Especially, because their usual computer genius, cough, hacker, Riley, was currently visiting her mother, so they couldn't ask her for any help. So they were on their own.

"Of course. We believe the building they are holding her in is an abandoned apartment block, just on the outskirts of town. It's not going to be a cakewalk that is."

The two Phoenix agents nodded. That was their specialty, after all. The mission that nobody else would bother to do. As they headed to the car, Jack looked at Mac with a concerned look on his face. Mac was always one for getting stuck in his head. He was fiddling with a paperclip. He made the most amazing paper clip art you will ever see. Mac put it down. It was shaped like an arrow.

"So you knew her?" Jack asked mystified. He couldn't figure out where the two had met.

"Yeah, we went out for a while. Before Nicki. I was employed that time for the seminar for the SAS, remember? Two years ago?"

Jack just nodded. The rest of the car ride was held in silence's firm grip.

The two surveyed the building from their car. Nothing special about it stood out, except for the two guards posted at the door. Suddenly, there was a blood curdling scream. Fears gripped both their hearts, which had begun to bleed for this poor girl. She was alone in there, with nobody coming to help. Except the two of them.

"What are we going to do here, bud?" asked Jack.

"The best plan, probably would be…" Mac thought for a second, before spotting the generator out if the corner of his eye.

"Cut the wires to the generator. We'll pulled a Sarah on it"

Sarah just happened to be Jack's sort of ex-girlfriend. A few months beforehand, she had been kidnapped. The only way to get her out was the electricity to the building, getting cut and Mac building night vision goggles out of plastic bottles and LED lights.

Jack grabbed bolt cutters from the boot of the car and proceeded to cut the wires to the generator. Mac built the pair of night vision goggles. The girl was on the third floor, according to the intel,so not too far away from them.

Mac stumbled through the building. It was harder without Riley, in his ear, telling him where to go. Eventually, he came across a series of steel, locked rooms that were bolted from the outside. Which turned out to be not locked, just bolted, as Mac pulled the steel contraption across.

She was unconscious when Mac found her. He picked her up gently and carried her bridal style out the doors and into the car. As this was happening, the electricity came back on. So, the cartel knew something had happened. Everything was going to plan. Until it wasn't….

There seemed to be at least three cartel members on every corner. Jack put his foot on the accelerator and floored it. They were everywhere, in every corner, in every direction. In every shop and alley. The only thing Jack could do was try to outrun them. The streets weren't very busy, seeming as it was two hours before rush hour. Mac pulled out a bottle of Cola from under the seat.

"Whatever you are going to do with that, I suggest to do it quick."

At this stage, Mac had pulled out a bag of fertiliser and a packet of soft mints. He poured some of the fertiliser into the bottle before tossing in some of the mints. He closed the cap and shook before chucking out out the window at the unsuspecting cartel car behind them. It hit the car a second before it exploded. Fire burned throughout the street.

"Woohoo," Jack cried as they cruised home. With the girl.


End file.
